


Turnabout Confessions part 5

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
> Court Record
> 
> Evidence  
> Attorney's Badge: The badge that proves I'm a defense attorney. I haven't had it for long, but you never know when it comes in handy.  
> Carrot Pen: A gift from Carrots as a reminder of how we first met. It can record and replay short phrases.  
> Magatama: A new item given to me by Oinari during Jake Hunter's trial. It helps me see locks that hide an animal's secret.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings match the weapon.  
> Rental Boat: The boat being used when the victim was killed. Whoever used this is guilty of stealing.  
> Unknown Letter: A letter addressed to Ranger Rick Raccoon talking about something happening on the night of the murder. It came with a bundle of money.  
> Aluminum Pipe: A pipe with some large dents in it. Used to knock someone out.  
> Richard's Testimony: "I heard the gunshot. It was distant, but it was still suspicious. I rushed over there as quickly as possible. I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. And that's the last thing I remember."  
> Crime Photos: Two photos taken on the night of the murder. The enhanced photo was taken before midnight, and the faraway shot was taken after midnight.  
> MZ-7 Summary: A predator/prey controversy turned into a riot and nearly destroyed Zootopia. Four animals were responsible for starting the whole thing.  
> Newspapers: Some clippings from the time MZ-7 occurred. A Junior Ranger troop disbanded shortly before the incident happened.  
> Victims List: The names of everyone who died during MZ-7. Many of the witnesses from Jake's trial, including my uncle Thomas, are on this list.  
> Torn Letter: A letter found in Boomer's office telling him to go to Lake Tropic. It looks like Viola wrote it.  
> Junior Ranger outfit: Feathers has kept this with him since he and Boomer were kids. This was Boomer's outfit before his troop disbanded.  
> (continued in end notes)

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 4** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 31, 9:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Boomer: This is it, Alex. The moment of truth. Do you think you're ready? Alex: I sure hope so. To be honest, even though I was so eager to make the offer... / I didn't think it would actually come down to a civilian leading the defense. Boomer: Just remember, Alex, keep a level head and don't overthink anything. / And if worse comes to worst, turn your thinking around. Don't be afraid to make assumptions. / It's gotten both Nick and I out of some tight spots before. It shouldn't be any different for you. / And despite what the prosecution might do, don't let it pressure you. It certainly won't help the case if you do. / And above all, make sure you know the evidence like the back of your paw. / Who knows? You might see something no one else did. Alex: Trust me, I've got a natural knack for that kind of thing.  *door opens* Bogo: Ms. Hopps! Are you here?! Boomer: .."](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-4-697882736)

May 31  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Nick: ...... (I expected Boomer to be here about an hour ago. / I know I should be looking into this crime that Carrots told me about, but I want to talk to him first above anything else. / I need to know how my mentor has been holding up during this ordeal.)  
*door opens*  
Boomer: So he hasn't been seen anywhere since the trial?  
Bogo: I have a hunch he may have met the same fate as Ms. Hopps.  
Nick: (Oh thank the spirits...) / Boomer...  
Boomer: Nick... it's been a while since I've seen you. / How have you been? WHERE have you been?  
Nick: Let's just say I was out of town.  
Boomer: ...You don't look too good, Nick. Your face looks... stained.  
Nick: You're not looking the best either, Choppers. I guess this case is taking a toll on both of us.  
Bogo: Wilde... I'm really sorry about this.  
Nick: Thanks, Chief, but I'll save the mourning for when this case is said and done. / For now, let's just focus on getting Choppers out of here.  
Boomer: My name is... you know what, just forget it.  
Nick: Eh... sorry, buddy. (Now is not the time to be cracking a joke.)  
  
Talk---> How are you?  
Nick: So... you been feeling any better?  
Boomer: ...If anything... I've felt worse. / I just can't get this gut feeling out of me. The feeling that I really might have done it. / I understand if you hate me, Nick, but lately, I've really been convinced I'm the one who killed her.  
Bogo: Mr. Tanner, please, have some confidence. You've lasted this long. / If you really were guilty, I'm sure the proceedings would have been over long ago.  
Boomer: ...This time, I'm guilty until proven innocent.  
Nick: NO! *desk slam*  
Boomer: N-Nick?!  
Nick: I swear on my mother's soul I'm gonna find you innocent! / Why would my mentor betray me? It doesn't make sense! / Snap out of it, Choppers! You did not kill her!  
Boomer: ......  
Bogo: ......Wilde, are you feeling alright?  
Nick: Mark my words, guys. The true killer will get their suitable punishment. / And I'm gonna make sure you're not that killer, Boomer. / ......*exhale*  
Boomer: You're really determined, Nick.   
Nick: The most I'll probably ever be. / Chief, you don't mind if I take over this case, do you?  
Bogo: For once, you're someone I can trust with Mr. Tanner. / Here you go. Take good care of it.  
Nick: You can count on me, Chief.  
*Important evidence handed to Nick*

Present---> Viola  
Nick: Boomer, look at this photo if you would.  
Boomer: This is your mom, right?  
Nick: Yes. Look at it. / That photo was taken when I was still pretty young. My memories are kinda foggy from my youth, but... / I remember that smile. That smile keeps me going every day, knowing she was still supporting me. / And even now, I believe she's watching me from beyond the grave. / After becoming an officer, I was forced to move further away from where she lived. We kept in touch very often, though. / And then when I became a lawyer, I was worried I wouldn't be able to see her or even hear from her very often. / With every big step I made, she just moved farther away. She was the only one who truly supported me and accepted me for who I was.  
Boomer: Where are you going with this?  
Nick: Boomer, in a way... you're now my mother.  
Boomer: ...Come again?  
Nick: Uh, let me rephrase that. / When I became a lawyer, I was surprised that a natural enemy would come to my support and guide me. / You became just like her, Choppers. You were the one who accepted me. But most importantly, you trusted me. / That's why I believe in you so much right now. Someone who sincerely trusted a fox... / has an integrity you just can't say "no" to. / ... / You get what I'm saying right?  
Boomer: ......  
Nick: Ah, I see a smile. I'll take that as a yes.  
Boomer: Thanks for the reassurance.  
Nick: That's what I'm here for. But back to the topic at hand... / there is one important thing I actually forgot to ask.

Talk---> Important thing  
Nick: I've been feeling like this is important. It's been biting at me since I started looking into this case.  
Boomer: What is it, Nick?  
Nick: I still don't know who it was with you on the boat, but... / what exactly were you talking about with them before the murder? *stop music*  
*Five Psyche-Locks appear*  
Boomer: Nick, I said it to Judy and Alex, and I'll say it to you. Unless you can prove that was related to this case, I won't say a word about it.  
Nick: W...What the heck are those?!  
Boomer: Nick? Is something wrong?  
Nick: Y-You don't see them?! The locks, and the chains! They're all over you!  
Boomer: Locks and... chains. Right. Nick, are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't need to lie down or anything?  
Nick: (He doesn't see them. But just what the heck are these things?)  
Oinari: I see it worked. Good.  
Nick: (Oinari?! Are you responsible for this?!)  
Oinari: Interesting. You don't seem surprised that I can speak with you. I assume you are somewhat desensitized to my presence. / Anyway, the explanation. With your extended time in the Spirit Realm, you have gained a strong connection to its workings. / As such, us Primals have formed stronger connections with you. / I sneaked a little gift to you during your last visit. It is called a magatama. / With this, you can use it to uncover an animal's secrets if they are hiding something from you. / When an animal is hiding something, these mental barriers called "Psyche-Locks" will appear. The more locks, the deeper the secret. / You can break these by presenting the right pieces of evidence. Once they all break, they'll... how do you say it... spill the beans.  
Nick: (A little warning would have been nice about them just appearing out of the blue. / And there's five of them on Boomer here. He must be hiding something big.)  
Oinari: Do not attempt to break the locks right now. You do not have what you need at this time. / Come back later once you think you are ready. Perhaps I can teach you more in the future.  
*resume music*  
Boomer: Nick? You're spacing out.  
Nick: Uh, sorry, Boomer. I was losing focus a little.  
Boomer: Man, it really seems like all three of you are going crazy...  
Nick: (Buddy, if only you knew...)  
Move---> Lake Tropic *stop music*

May 31  
Lake Tropic - Entrance

Nick: ... (If I wasn't investigating, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near this place. / But a promise is a promise. I need to do everything I can here and get Boomer out of this mess.)  
???: Nick! Nick!!  
Nick: (That voice... is that...)  
Sarah: Nick! *hugs*  
  
Nick: Oof! S-Sarah, what's going on with you?  
Sarah: Nick! Kevin told me everything! I'm so so sorry!  
Nick: Hey, hey, calm down, Sarah. I'll worry about it when this is over, okay? / (This is Sarah Forrester, yet another close friend of mine... and another one of my partners in the Spirit Realm. / She's a very shy doe, and has a strong fear of most predators, but she puts all that aside when it comes to her friends. / I'm honestly proud of her. It was hard when she first met both me and Alex.)  
Sarah: Are... are you sure you shouldn't be worrying? This is your mother we're talking about.  
Nick: What's more important is that we get Boomer out of this mess. / He's helped all of us in the past. It's about time we return the favor. / Once he's found innocent, I can worry about my mom, okay?  
Sarah: O...okay... sorry for being so sudden there.  
Nick: It's okay. Are you here to help investigate?  
Sarah: Yeah! I was really hoping you'd be here too. Seems everyone has been missing you lately. / Where were you?  
Nick: Let's just say I was out of town.  
Sarah: Cut the baloney, Nick. You were in the Spirit Realm with Alex, weren't you?  
Nick: Heh, sharp as always.  
Sarah: Why don't you just tell me from the start?  
Nick: Well, doesn't that place... I don't know... scare you?  
Sarah: Nick! I'm a college student! I may be scared a lot, but I'm still a grown woman!  
Nick: Good to see you've really been growing up, Sarah.

Talk---> The case  
Sarah: Kevin was telling me all about what he and Alex did yesterday. / Their investigation apparently didn't go so well, but during the trial... Wow! / I really wish I could have been there. Alex put up a really good fight!  
Nick: And against Feathers of all animals. He's probably not happy about it. / I've been hearing some pretty good things about what Carrots and Howler did. / But whatever happened to them?  
Sarah: ...... / Nick... didn't you hear? / *stop music* Judy and Alex have gone missing.  
Nick: Missing?!  
Sarah: And I'm sure it's not just another visit, if you know what I mean.  
Nick: No wonder I haven't been seeing them since the last case. / (Oh my god... I hope they're okay... wherever they are.) *resume music*

Talk---> Sarah  
Nick: How about we give each other a proper greeting? How have you been?  
Sarah: Well, as anyone would tell you, finals suck. / I've been letting myself get so worked up about them. Good thing I have Kevin and some other students to help me study... / if Kevin would show up for a session once in a while. It's hard to believe we're in the same grade.  
Nick: So... same as usual then?  
Sarah: Pretty much. / But what about you? Aren't you... you know... hurt at all from this case?  
Nick: ...A little.  
Sarah: A little?! Be honest with me, Nick!   
Nick: ...I'm not letting them see they get to me. And that goes for you too.  
Sarah: Nick... I know Judy isn't here, but I am. If you need to let it out, just talk to me.  
Nick: ...Sure thing.  
Sarah: Okay, okay, I'll stop. Now shouldn't we be getting to the investigation? / If you're just gonna stand here and reminisce, then I wouldn't mind taking over.  
Nick: Keep your tail on, Sarah. It's about time I took this case seriously. Let's go.

Move---> Shore *stop music*

May 31  
Lake Tropic - Shore & Campground

Sarah: ...I visited this place not too long ago. It felt so vibrant and rich... / and now it just feels empty.  
Nick: I get that feeling too. It feels like with each day that goes by... / my mom's spirit travels further away from this spot. / I'll make sure none of this is in vain. I'm sure she wants to know the killer as much as we do. / No one is going to stop us from finding the truth.  
Sarah: Not even... the prosecutor...  
Nick: Yeah, not even that fierce eagle will stop us.  
Sarah: No, Nick. The prosecutor. He's right over there. And he's talking to some bear.  
Nick: Although from here, it looks like a heated argument.  
Sarah: Maybe we should keep our distance for now.  
Nick: Actually... I have a better idea. The more we know, the better.  
Sarah: Nick, wait!

Feathers: You don't seem to realize the gravity of this case, Mr. Grizz. This has been going on for nearly three days.  
Grizz: I understand, but my patience with you is wearing thin. / You come to interrogate me with practically nothing to support yourself. You're losing your touch, Mr. Feathers.  
Feathers: You know more than you care to reveal, and I insist that you tell me.  
Grizz: Don't you say that evidence is everything? Well, let's have it.  
Feathers: ...  
Grizz: The great Soar N. Feathers defeated with one single claim. I'm disappointed.  
Feathers: Thank you for your time. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of.  
Nick: Wow... I don't think I've ever seen Feathers this downcast before.  
Sarah: I wonder what's gotten into him.  
Feathers: ...Have fun with this one, Mr. Wilde.  
Nick: ...

Grizz: Oh great, another one.  
Nick: This is nothing serious, Mr... Grizz, was it? I just need to ask you a few questions.  
Grizz: ...Do I... know you from somewhere?  
Nick: Um... I don't believe so. Should we know each other?  
Grizz: Hmm... I suppose not. Perhaps it's just my memory playing tricks on me. / Please, take all the time you need.  
Nick: (He might be right. I can't shake this feeling I know him from somewhere.)  
  
Talk---> Grizz  
Nick: So... Mr. Grizz... may I ask a little bit about who you are?  
Grizz: *grumble* Nothing to know about me. I'm just an old retired grizzly bear now, you know? / Wallace Grizz is my name. That's all you need to know.  
Nick: I'll decide what I do and don't need to know, Mr. Grizz.  
Grizz: Yeah yeah. Just don't think everything is gonna just roll off my tongue.  
Nick: You say you're retired. What kind of job did you have before?  
Grizz: I've always been a young one at heart, so... I often took care of the little tykes. / Babysitter, day care manager, even a troop leader for those Junior Rangers at one point. / I was kinda impressed by how much trust would be put on me, especially since I was usually five or six times larger than those kiddies.  
Nick: Woah woah, back it up. Did you say... Junior Rangers?  
Grizz: Is that a problem?  
Nick: No no, it's just... that hits close to home.  
Grizz: I see... / Maybe I took care of you when you were a kit. I mean, I'm old enough to be your dad. Heh.  
Nick: (Yeah, I'll pass on that thought.)

Talk---> The crime  
Nick: So what are you doing around here? You know there was a murder, right?  
Grizz: Yes yes, I'm aware. I was just here to see the ranger, actually. We're good friends.  
Nick: Good friends, huh? And yet you're about as far away from his station as you can get.  
Grizz: I was the one who got that raccoon his job many years ago. / I've already tried to talking with him, but he just hasn't seemed like himself. / He was a witness at today's trial. He looked really shaken afterwards.  
Nick: I guess that explains how you got on the premises, considering the park is closed while this case is still being solved.  
Grizz: Say, I didn't even ask you. Are you a lawyer or an investigator? / Because I swear, the defense is changing every day.  
Nick: That's because it has been. Judy Hopps the first day, and then Alex Lykos the second. / This time, I'll be covering the defense.  
Grizz: Hmm... So you know all the facts, huh?  
Nick: Of course. And I'm searching for the true killer. This case is especially important to me.  
Grizz: Why do you say that?  
Nick: I'll have you know the victim was my mother.  
Grizz: !!! B-But... she was... Viola Wilde... Wilde... so does that mean you are... I don't believe this.  
Nick: (I think I hit a nerve. Maybe I can find out something Feathers didn't if I stay on this path. / All I have to do is press further with the right evidence.)

Present---> Viola  
Nick: You act like you knew my mother, Mr. Grizz. Mind enlightening me?  
Grizz: I... I only met her once, but I could never forget it. / That face... and that smile... / That. That was a face you just couldn't forget. A face of genuine love and care. / She had a personality and integrity you couldn't say "no" to. / And the things she told me about you, Nicholas Wilde. / After her husband passed away, you were her last but brightest ray of sunshine. That's what she told me. / I'm very sorry for your loss.  
Nick: ...Thank you. / Do you mind if I ask you one other thing?  
Grizz: Go ahead.  
Nick: You seem to know quite a bit about this case, especially about the victim. / But let me ask you... what about the defendant? / His name is Boomer Tanner, a beaver. And he's currently my mentor.   
Grizz: That name sounds... familiar... and not in a good way.  
Nick: Why would it not be good? Do you have something against the defendant? *stop music*  
*Three Psyche-Locks appear*  
Grizz: It's... nothing personal. I'd really rather not talk about it though.  
Nick: (These locks again! But there's fewer from before. / Well, everyone has something to hide. And in this case, I feel like I must break these open. / I'll just have to come back later and make him spill it.) / Thank you for your time, Mr. Grizz.  
Grizz: It was no trouble.  
Move---> Entrance

May 31  
Lake Tropic - Entrance

Benjamin: ...Mhm... Yes... / Yes sir, I'll make sure to tell him. / Yes, sir... You too... Bye. *phone beep*  
Nick: Hey there, Ben.  
Benjamin: ...! N-Nick! Sarah!  
  
Nick: Are you okay, buddy? You look a little tense.  
Benjamin: Eh heh... "tense" is probably putting it lightly. Both Feathers and the Chief are really laying the workload on me. / They both seem to be worried about this case... to a slightly terrifying degree.  
Nick: Bogo is treating Boomer like a brother right now. / And Feathers? Why would he care so much? Is it cause we're threatening his record?  
Benjamin: Well...  
Nick: Come on, Ben. Lay it on me.

Talk---> Feathers  
Nick: I'll just say it. Why are you caring so much about that eagle? It's not like he cares about Boomer.  
Benjamin: Well, that's the thing. I didn't think so either. But he really does sound worried. / I was just on the phone with him, in fact. He's been changing with each day. / You should have seen him after the trial today. He was actually being nice to Alex. / He was still telling Alex to leave the case alone, but for different reasons than you'd think. / He's been saying it's too dangerous. And I'm sure he'd say the same to you.  
Nick: Dangerous? Right now this feels like any other case to me.  
Sarah: At least let's hear him out, Nick. This could be a lead. / And good news about Feathers might be worth a listen too.

Talk---> Dangerous  
Nick: Why would Feathers deem this case as "dangerous"?  
Benjamin: He was telling me he's having some big suspicions about this case. / This case might be a follow-up to something called the MZ-7 Incident.   
Nick: I feel like I've heard about it before. Quite a few times, in fact.  
Benjamin: Me too. Someone brought it up during Duster's case. It's starting to creep me out a little. / I don't know anything about it, though. Apparently it happened 15 years ago. That was before I was on the force. / But I guess this is something that's stuck to Feathers' mind... and the Chief's, for that matter. / Actually, Feathers wanted me to let you know about it. He said you'll probably need that info.   
Nick: Where am I supposed to find out about that?  
Benjamin: Well... he wanted me to escort you there. All of the records about it are in Criminal Affairs. / So... if you're really gonna follow what he says, I guess that's your next stop.  
Sarah: Lead the way, Benjamin!  
Benjamin: O-Oh right... that's... my job. / ... / ...I'm terrified now.  
Move---> Criminal Affairs *stop music*

May 31  
ZPD Offices  
Criminal Affairs Department

Benjamin: W-Well, here we are.  
Nick: Looks like everyone is really hard at work here.  
Benjamin: Yeah... that's why we gotta stay quiet. / I'll just take you to where we keep our files. It's right this way.

Benjamin: Okay, right here. You two take all the time you need.  
Nick: You know, Ben, you seem really nervous about this whole thing. / Is it the stress getting to you, or...?  
Benjamin: No, it's just... all the bad things I've been hearing about this case.  
Nick: I see. I know it might be hard to do so, but... / do you think you could fill us in on what this whole thing is about?  
Benjamin: I've only heard so much, but... I guess so. / In short, the MZ-7 Incident was a controversy that got out of hand.  
  
Benjamin: I'm really not sure how it all started, but basically MZ-7 was a riot. / It must have been terrifying to get caught up in that. Everyone was in a massive brawl. / Innocent animals falling to the ground left and right. / Several were fatally wounded afterwards, and several more died... for doing absolutely nothing. There were no winners that day. / It's a miracle this city didn't crash and burn after that incident. Everyone called it and the days after "the dark days of Zootopia." / And if this current case is somehow connected to that... I'm expecting the worst. / ......Nick, please tell me you'll get this wrapped up tomorrow. I don't think I can handle the tension.  
Nick: I'll certainly do my best, Ben. You just focus on your job. You've already been a big enough help. / Leave this to us, okay, buddy?  
Benjamin: We're all counting on you here. *fade out music*

Nick: *exhale* Alright, Sarah, let's get down to business. Once I find the crime files here, we'll split up.  
Sarah: Got it, Nick! I'll let you know if I find anything important.  
Nick: And here they are. Let's do this. I sure hope Feathers is right on this.  
  
Nick: (Looks like we've got plenty of reading to do. So what should I look at first?)

Examine---> Summary  
Nick: (Ben may have given me the gist, but I want to see an official source. / ...Hm. Interesting. Apparently this whole issue was started by four animals. / According to this report, only two were caught. Even 15 years later, the other two are still at large. / Four. Four animals fueled the flame for one big controversy, and almost destroyed Zootopia in the process. / I can't imagine what daily life would be like if that actually happened. / In any case, I'm making sure I keep this in mind.)  
*MZ-7 Summary added to Court Record*

Examine---> Newspapers  
Nick: (The ZPD saved newspaper clippings from the day MZ-7 occurred. / This was probably so that they could possibly link it to anything else. They must have been trying to find the origin of the crime. / Surely this controversy didn't just pop out of the blue. / Huh. This report here made it onto the second page. / "Junior Ranger troop disbands after decades". / ...Wha..?! This is the troop I was in! And the day MZ-7 happened wasn't long after... THAT day... / ...I'm getting a real sinking feeling about this.)  
*Newspaper clippings added to Court Record*

Examine---> Victims  
Sarah: Nick! I found a list of victims! It's huge!  
Nick: Wow... so many casualties from this one incident. That's crazy. / There are all these bullets too. They're labeled with each animal that died from it. / There are even some names I recognize in here.  
Sarah: Really? Which ones?  
Nick: These two. Evan and Rico. Those were two of the witnesses during my trial in the Spirit Realm with Alex. / There was one other one who even mentioned this incident when he was found guilty. / Wait a second... this isn't right. The victims are listed alphabetically...  
Sarah: But... why is the W section missing?  
Nick: I don't know, but it is pretty suspicious. We might have to ask Ben...  
Benjamin: How's everything going in here, guys?  
Nick: Hey Ben, did you know there was a section of files missing here?  
Benjamin: O-Oh, yeah... I guess I should have told you... / A little while back, Boomer came here and asked to borrow it for a while. / He said he wanted to investigate a past case before it got closed for good. / I guess I should have been a little more careful before giving him permission. / I guess if you want to find them, you'd have to go to his office.  
Sarah: Wait, why would he say "closed for good?"  
Nick: Sarah, do you not know about the statute of limitations?  
Sarah: I've never heard of it. What is it?  
Nick: Basically, regarding any crime, after 15 years all the records of it are deleted, destroyed. / After 15 years, the case is officially dead. It never happened. / And if you haven't noticed, take a look at the date of MZ-7.  
Sarah: Hmm... June 1st, 2018... Wait! / June 1st... That's tomorrow!   
Benjamin: That's why the judge won't extend the case any further. It's not because he doesn't want to. / It's because another extension is impossible.   
Nick: Exactly. That's why this is so urgent. We have no time to lose.  
Sarah: Well what are we waiting for?! We need to get to that office pronto!  
Nick: You don't need to tell me twice. / Thanks for letting us investigate here, Ben.   
Benjamin: No problem, Nick. Just don't choke in court.  
Nick: Trust me, no intention of doing that. Let's go.  
*Victim list added to Court Record*  
Move---> Tanner's Office

May 31  
Tanner & Co. Law Offices

Nick: I normally only come here to meet with Boomer before cases. / But this time, it's a one-sided meeting, and I don't think it could be more urgent. / Come on, Sarah, let's search this office. If Boomer has those missing files, they gotta be around here somewhere.  
Sarah: Say no more, Nick! I'll do everything I can! *resume Examination*

Examine---> Desk  
Nick: Geez Choppers, how do you keep your desk so organized? / Well, at least this makes it easier to search. / And woah, look at all these papers. There's a flaw in them, though. / They're not as neatly stacked as everything else. Nobody is perfect, I guess. / ...? What's this piece? It looks like it was torn in half. Lemme take a peek. / "I'm aware of what you did during the dark days of Zootopia. / I advise that you don't lock this away forever. It will only hurt you. / I know that you're the one who killed my..." / ...It stops there. The rest of the letter is somewhere else. I'd better hold on to this.  
*Torn Letter added to Court Record*

Examine---> Trash can  
Sarah: I'll check in here, Nick!  
Nick: Sarah... that's a garbage bin.   
Sarah: So? In mystery tales, there's always something important hidden in the corner. / I'm gonna take a look through it.  
Nick: Yeah, have fun with that.  
Sarah: Hey, I think I got something!  
Nick: No way.  
Sarah: ....Wait, never mind. It's just a cut credit card. / Nothing else in here besides a ton of pencil shavings and shredded paper.  
Nick: The odds of actually finding something in there is pretty slim. / This isn't some fanfic on the Internet.

Examine---> File drawer  
Nick: Enough fooling around everywhere else. Let's get what we came for. / ...Here it is. "Victims W-Z." And the respective weapons for each victim are here too. / I wonder why Boomer wanted this file of all things. / (Even that Wolf guy is in here. Guess he was a complete mystery to the public. There's no last name for him.) *stop music*  
Sarah: Oh my gosh! Nick, look there!  
Nick: What? Where?  
Sarah: In the W's. Isn't that YOUR name?  
Nick: My name? / You're right. There it is. "Wilde." / Wait a second. That first name. I know that name. / Man, that spiritual trial was more relevant than I thought.  
Sarah: You met a relative in the Spirit Realm?  
Nick: Yeah, but at the time I had no idea. All he knew was his first name. / An albino fox. His name was Thomas Wilde.  
  
Sarah: Thomas Wilde?  
Nick: Yeah, now I remember that name. He was my uncle, my mom's brother. / My family never talked about him that much, even when he was still alive. / He never was really, well, around that much either. I never met him a day in my life. / Even after he died, everyone was saying his death was... most unfortunate, not to mention disturbing. / It's no wonder I didn't recognize him when I saw him in the Spirit Realm.   
Sarah: And he's on this list of victims. He died during MZ-7. / But why would Boomer be keeping this part of the list with himself?   
Nick: Let me check the weapon that goes with Thomas. / ...A bullet. And my mom died the same way. / !!! Oh my god, it all makes sense!  
Sarah: What? What makes sense?  
Nick: This letter. It talks about "the dark days of Zootopia." Ben told us that was MZ-7. / Boomer apparently did something during that time 15 years ago, something he's locked away. / He got involved in this case and is believed to be the one who killed my mom. / And now I find my uncle on a list of victims from the dark days, a list that Boomer snatched from official records. / Sarah... if I'm looking into this correctly, Boomer might have been the one responsible for killing my uncle!  
Sarah: WHAT?! That's gotta be a mistake! / Besides, Kevin told me some stuff about law a while back. / Boomer would only be about 11 years old during MZ-7. Infancy laws would prevent him from falling under suspicion. / Nick, you can't seriously think he would do this, would you?   
Nick: Not this current case, no. But now I think I see why he's been so nervous. / This old case has been haunting him. He's worried this will come up again. / And if that time comes, he'll be in twice as much trouble.   
Sarah: If that's what we're dealing with, I think we need to approach this a lot more cautiously now.  
Nick: I know. But for now, I think we have everything we need to take the next step in this investigation.  
*Victims List updated in Court Record*  
Nick: I'm putting the pieces together slowly but surely. / Come on, Sarah, we need to pay another visit to that Grizz fellow.  
Sarah: I'll... stay behind you on this one.  
Nick: Come on, he's an old grizzly. He's not gonna hurt us. Trust me.  
Sarah: I hope you're right.  
Move---> Shore *stop music*

May 31  
Lake Tropic - Shore & Campground

Sarah: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Nick: Just stay behind me, and you should be good. / (I'm kinda surprised he's still waiting around. Must have nothing better to do.)  
Grizz: Eh? Who's there? ...Oh, it's you again.   
Nick: I have a couple other things I'd like to speak to you about, Mr. Grizz.  
Grizz: I think I've told you about everything I know. What else is there?  
Nick: I think there's plenty more to talk about here. Just bear with me... no pun intended.  
Grizz: *grumble*  
Nick: (He already looks on edge. I better make sure I have everything ready. / Oinari, don't fail me now.)  
Present---> Magatama

TAKE THAT!  
*Three Psyche-Locks appear*  
\--The Defendant--  
  
Nick: I'll ask again, Mr. Grizz. Do you have anything against the defendant?  
Grizz: Wh-- How can you be insolent?! / I told you! No! Nothing!  
Nick: You seem pretty worked up for someone who knows nothing. / You wouldn't happen to be lying, would you? Cause it seems pretty obvious to me.  
Grizz: I've already heard enough from you. Just spit it out! / If you think I'm lying, then prove it.  
Nick: Well, I can't prove it directly, so I'll take the road less traveled. / I'll start by telling you a little something about yourself.  
Grizz: My past doesn't matter. We're talking about the beaver, not me.  
Nick: I would beg to differ on that. / You told me you worked a lot with kids in your younger years. / And I bet this piece of evidence will tell me one of your exact jobs.

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: I obtained this newspaper clipping from 15 years ago. Notice the second page. / It talks about a Junior Ranger troop being disbanded. It also says that the leader of this troop was a grizzly bear, just like you.  
Grizz: How do you know that's not some other bear?  
Nick: Might I point out the specific name? / Wallace Grizz. Didn't you say that's your name? / I'll also have you know that this troop that disbanded... / was the same troop that I was initiated into when I was a child!  
Grizz: ...! Grrrrrr....  
*One Psyche-Lock breaks*  
Nick: (It worked! I broke the lock! Man, imagine the things I could do with this magatama! / Woah woah, Nick. Slow down. You have this for a reason. Don't blow it. / For now, just focus on breaking these other two.)  
Grizz: Okay, I'll admit that. I was a Junior Ranger leader as a young adult. / But what does that have to do with the defendant?  
Nick: Don't worry, despite being a child, that memory is still fresh in my mind to this day. / I never saw you, but I remember the other members very well. And one of them happened to be a beaver.  
Grizz: I... I don't recall that.  
Nick: Don't try to hustle a fox, Grizz. It's not worth your time. / What if I told you I knew the reason that troop disbanded?   
Grizz: I'm already starting to become less surprised by these wild claims.  
Nick: Then you'll be more willing to listen to me. / The issue that caused the troop to disband started with one animal.

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: That would be me, of course!  
Grizz: You?! You destroyed such a kind, loyal, and trustworthy group?!  
Nick: Oh, trust me, the children that day were anything but what you just said. / The only reason I never met you during my time was because I was only part of that troop for a few short minutes. / None of those guys gave me a chance. They muzzled me, hurled insults at me, and kicked me out. / And the only reason was because I was just another fox, another unfaithful predator in their eyes. / And I get the feeling deep down, you figured out why the troop was one member short during the next meeting. / You didn't like their attitude one bit, and you forced them to separate.  
Grizz: Grah...... I can't run from that truth... It's as you say, Wilde.  
*Second Psyche-Lock breaks*  
Grizz: I still don't see what this has to do with the defendant. / Sure, I was upset with him. But I have just as much reason to despise all those other tykes. / You don't have anything that shows I'm targeting him.  
Nick: I wouldn't be too sure about that. / I'll have you know I came here prepared, Grizz. And this next piece of evidence will be the final nail in the coffin. / This evidence shows just how much you're against my client.

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Like I said, the Junior Rangers kicked me out just because I was a predator. / And this thing right here, this MZ-7 Incident, revolves around the same issue. / Only a day after the troop disbanded, MZ-7 struck and nearly destroyed Zootopia. / Considering how upset you were with your troop, I think you see where I'm going with this.  
Grizz: ...  
Nick: Disbanding the troop wasn't enough, was it? You decided it was time for everyone to be treated equally. / Unfortunately, you didn't take the best course of action to solve the issue.  
Grizz: ...  
Nick: With every ounce of passion, you gathered a few animals who shared your same opinion... / and together, you started a riot. A riot that spread through the entire city. / You may not have been particularly angry at Boomer when MZ-7 happened, but then you overheard a rumor. / A rumor spreading that a child killed a fox during MZ-7. / Mr. Grizz, due to your attitude towards prey, you took it to heart... / *stop music* and you fell for the lie that Boomer killed my uncle!  
Grizz: ...... / Well, it seems that I severely misjudged you, Mr. Wilde.  
*Third Psyche-Lock breaks*  
UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL

Talk---> The defendant  
Grizz: ......  
Nick: Well, Mr. Grizz, don't you have anything else to say?  
Grizz: ...When I heard you were removed from the troop without my consent, I was furious at the other Rangers. / I scolded and shouted at them to almost no end. I had to be sure they realized their idiotic mistake. / After a while, I decided I was done with it and disbanded everyone. But the anger did not go away. / So it is as you say, Wilde. I'm responsible for MZ-7. / And I do strongly believe that your client killed an innocent predator that day. One way or another, he is guilty.  
Nick: ...Anything else to add to that? Because with a confession like that, you should be turned in. / I think it's about time you admitted defeat, Mr. Grizz.  
  
Grizz: ...Ha...! / Me? Accept defeat? Turn myself in? / I'm wrong again. You really are an idiot.  
Nick: Excuse me?  
Sarah: We heard it loud and clear! You're one of the missing perpetrators! / The ZPD has been tracking you down for 15 years! All we have to do is take you in!  
Grizz: Right. And who's going to believe a fox, much less someone that supports a fox? / I may support predators, but from my experience, the stereotypes have only proven to be true. / No one will ever trust you, Nicholas Wilde. Not as an officer, not as an investigator, and certainly not as a lawyer. / Sure, you may have the evidence to take me down...... but not for long.  
Sarah: Hey! S-Stay back!  
Nick: Sarah, get out of the way!  
Sarah: AH! / ......*falls*  
Nick: S-Sarah?! Come on, speak to me!  
Sarah: I'm sorry, Nick. G-Guess I... I really am useless...  
Nick: No... not like this... / Why you... You son of a--GAH!! / Ooowwww....  
Grizz: It was fun talking with you, Wilde. But I can't let you win this one. / As the young ones used to say, see you on the flip side.  
Nick: N-no... it can't end like... like this... / (I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. / Knocked to the ground just like that, evidence stolen from right under our noses... / this would spell disaster for Boomer, and who knows what could happen to Alex and Judy? What if they were never found? / Unsettling questions were speeding through my head as I slowly slipped out of consciousness... / And then, there was nothing but black...) *fade out music*

 

Nick: ............ / Uuuuuuuuuugh...  
Sarah: Nick! Can you hear me?!  
Feathers: Wilde! Wake up!  
Nick: Oooooww... w-what's going on?  
Sarah: Oh thank god you're awake.  
Feathers: You've been out for at least an hour. Miss Forrester told me what happened.  
Nick: F-Feathers? What are YOU doing here? / Ugh... my neck...  
Feathers: Clawhauser told me you received my message. I wanted to check on your progress.  
Nick: What? Why do you care? You've been against me since the start of my career.  
Feathers: Actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, Wilde. / Come. I'll take you two to my office so we can talk privately about this case.  
Nick: ...Sarah, do you know what's going on?  
Sarah: I'm just as confused as you are, Nick. / I think for now, we should trust him.  
Feathers: I can still hear you two. Now get up, Wilde. We're losing daylight.  
Nick: (This is... confusing, to say the least. But I guess I will have to trust him. / And I'm also gonna need some pain relief for my neck. That Grizz guy hit me harder than I thought.)  
Move---> Prosecutor's Office

May 31  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1202

Feathers: Come. Sit.  
Nick: ...  
Feathers: Can I get you two something to drink?  
Sarah: Just water is fine.  
Nick: Um... same.  
Feathers: Of course... / ...Here you go.  
Sarah: Thank you.  
Nick: ......  
Sarah: *nudges and whispers* Nick, don't be rude.  
Nick: *clears throat* Um, thanks. / So, what is this all about? What's with this attitude adjustment? / Why are you being... so nice to us?  
Feathers: Wilde, you know how important this case is, don't you? / Despite having been a lawyer for only a few months, you will probably never face a more severe situation. / Your mother has been murdered, and your mentor has fallen under suspicion. / And to top it off, your friends have been going missing with each passing day. / Tomorrow, this case has to end one way or another. It's clear you know the backstory now. / So now this is a race against time... for both of us.  
Nick: Please, just give it to me straight. I'm not in the mood for any poetry right now.  
Feathers: Wilde... did Mr. Tanner ever tell you anything about me?   
Nick: Only about how you've never lost a case. You're ruthless and stop at nothing to get your guilty verdict.  
Feathers: ...Ruthless...fierce...unfair...uncaring... I've heard it all before. / ...But it appears he didn't tell you everything.  
Nick: ...Enlighten me. What did he leave out?  
Feathers: Before Mr. Tanner... no, before Boomer became a lawyer... I was HIS mentor.  
  
Nick: You taught Boomer everything he knew...  
Feathers: That's right.  
Nick: Then... why are the two of you so different?  
Feathers: Back then, when we were still growing up... we both had the dream of working in law. / I was quite a few years ahead of him, and as I studied hard to earn my degree, I passed on my knowledge to him. / We were both very inspired, and we hoped to become a team as prosecution and defense. / Our ultimate goal was to face each other in court and show each other what we had learned. / And together, we would improve the law system in Zootopia. / I guess you could say... we were best friends.  
Sarah: That's... so sweet.  
Nick: Well... what happened?  
Feathers: One day, Boomer showed up at my dorm room, crying. / He told me he had made a mistake, one he thought couldn't be forgiven. / He told me about his time in the Junior Rangers, and how he had hurt a young fox. / At the next meeting, his troop leader found out and scolded him harshly, even physically abusing him in the process. / And then shortly after that, the troop was disbanded.  
Nick: Wallace Grizz...  
Feathers: ...Yes. But Boomer wasn't mad at Grizz in the slightest. He told me he hated his own guts. / Peer pressure had gotten to him from the other members. He was pulled into their "initiation" scheme. / He was even convinced to be the one that led the cruel joke. / And by doing so, he broke his own promise to himself. / The promise that he would never judge any animal until he had all the facts. / After all, that's how he was going to act as a lawyer. He thought if he couldn't keep his promise as a child... / then there was no way he would be able to be a trustworthy attorney. / That might have been the end of his path if I hadn't been there for him. / It was hard for me, but I somehow managed to calm him down and set him back on the right track. / After that, he seemed to be back to his old self. It was like nothing ever happened. / And then... MZ-7 happened... everyone fearing for their life, myself included. / I just stayed cooped up in my room, hoping no one would come after me. And no one did. / I still consider myself lucky to be alive after experiencing that... / ...then Boomer came for a second visit, even more distraught than before. / I couldn't believe what I saw or heard from him that day. It was the worst I'd ever seen him. / He sat next to me, and then he told me some words that... shattered me...  
Nick: ...What did he say?  
Feathers: It took him a while to speak. He was terrified to say anything. Then finally, he said... / "Soar... I killed a fox."  
Nick: He... killed a fox... (That must have been Thomas...)  
Feathers: I told him he must have been mistaken, but he was insistent. / He didn't want anyone to know but me. He didn't think even his parents would show mercy on a confession like that. / I gave in and told him his secret was safe with me, but not because I feared him getting convicted. / It was because I didn't believe him.  
Nick: And at the time, infancy laws would protect him anyway.  
Feathers: Exactly. Once I calmed him down and helped him clean up, I thought that was that. / I thought the police would find the fox's real killer and have them detained. / But... it never happened.  
Nick: Only two of the animals responsible for MZ-7 were caught. / They refused to speak, and to this day the other two are out there somewhere, completely unknown. At least, until recently.  
Feathers: When I heard they hadn't been caught, it meant Boomer would eventually fall under suspicion once he got older. / I knew I couldn't let that happen, and something inside me snapped. / I decided no one was going to get away with any crimes on my watch. I became more determined to become a prosecutor. / I gained the mindset that everyone is guilty, and in every case, I would make sure the accused paid for their crimes. / But my ultimate goal at that point was to find the monster that manipulated Boomer and convinced him that he was a killer. / However, in pursuit of this goal, I lost sight of all our past plans. / I lost sight of our friendship. And worst of all, I lost sight of what it truly meant to be a prosecutor and why I was fighting in the first place.  
Nick: So... what's different now?  
Feathers: I started this case like any other, believing the defendant was guilty. / I didn't care if it was a former friend. In fact, when I started my career, I basically forgot about Boomer. / However, the efforts put on by your friends Judy and Alex made me stop and think. / Even in the darkest time of the trial, the flame didn't die inside them. / They were adamant that Boomer was innocent, and I started questioning my own position. / Then I started digging deeper and remembered the incident from 15 years ago. / That memory triggered everything else, and I became very concerned for both the defendant and the defense. / In fact, after the trial with Lykos today, I halted my investigation and simply used my time to reflect. *fade out music* / And now, I've remembered what the point of being a prosecutor is.  
Nick: And what is the point?  
Feathers: It's the same as your position, Wilde. It's the truth.  
  
Feathers: Wilde... from this point on, I'm going to help you. / I will continue my role as a prosecutor, my true role, and together we will discover the truth.  
Nick: ...Feathers... I never thought I'd say this to you, but... thank you.  
Feathers: My pleasure, Wilde.  
Sarah: Now we have a much bigger chance of winning this case! You're the best, Mr. Feathers! / So... what's next for the investigation?  
Feathers: First things first. Let's compare notes. / I'm interested in hearing about your findings, Wilde.  
Nick: Yeah, about that...

Talk---> Grizz  
Nick: I'd love to show you what I got, but I'm afraid Grizz stole it during our last encounter.  
Feathers: At the least, it puts him under a lot of suspicion. / Not to worry, though. Official documents always have backup. / Just tell me what you collected, and I'll be sure to bring it to you as soon as possible.   
Nick: I'm positive Grizz is linked to this case. I discovered a lot about him during our not-so-friendly chat. / I know for a fact that he is one of the missing perpetrators of MZ-7. As for the one who framed Boomer, I don't know for sure on that.  
Feathers: That's more than enough for my ears. / Please, tell me how you figured this out. I need to know.  
Nick: A friend of Boomer is a friend of mine.

Talk---> Evidence  
Nick: I found some newspaper clippings from 15 years ago in the ZPD's records. / One of them talked about the Junior Rangers in Zootopia being disbanded. / Grizz had told me he had always been taking care of children before he retired, so I made the connection that he was the troop leader. / I also could tell from his composure that he wasn't one to let go of a grudge. His anger remained after the troop was lost. / So he started MZ-7 along with his selected partners, and you know the story from there. / In fact, the one he believes Boomer killed was Thomas Wilde, my uncle.  
Feathers: It seems we're more closely connected in this case than we first thought. / I'm sorry... for both your losses. I'm sure you want these murderers brought to justice as much as I do.  
Nick: You bet your life I do.  
Sarah: Hehe. You two look so awesome when you're determined.  
Nick: Heh. So... does that help you a bit, Feathers?  
Feathers: Quite. I will retrieve copies of the items you lost so that we are fully prepared for court tomorrow. / I will also study the evidence with what little time we have left.  
Nick: So I guess this is where we part ways for now.  
Feathers: It seems so. I have one last thing to tell you before you go. / Please... go back to the Detention Center. Speak with Boomer and anyone else you need to. / Many things have been proven to be connected to this case and MZ-7, so think hard about who and what you will talk about.   
Nick: Don't worry. I have the memory of an elephant.  
*Nick's memory has added new information to the Court Record*  
Feathers: Visiting hours are over, but I've already contacted the staff over there to make special arrangements for you. / And lastly, take this item with you. I almost forgot I had this for so many years.  
Nick: ...! This is...  
Feathers: A torn Junior Ranger outfit. It belonged to Boomer. / Show him this. Help him remember the same things I did. / And with that, I wish you the best of luck, Wilde.  
*Junior Ranger Outfit added to Court Record*  
Feathers: Now go. Time is your worst enemy here.  
Nick: You don't need to tell me twice. Come on, Sarah.  
Sarah: Right behind you!  
Move---> Detention Center *stop music*

 

Feathers: Boomer... I apologize for my behavior as a prosecutor. / I broke my promise to you. Slowly but surely, I will put it back together. / ...We are all here for you... just like old times.

 

May 31  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Sarah: So are we going to talk to Boomer or what?  
Nick: Hold on. I need a moment to gather my thoughts. / Once we finish talking to Boomer, that's that. The investigation will be over. / There may be someone else we can speak to before that. They could give us the final pieces we need.  
Sarah: But if not Boomer, then... who else could have knowledge about this case?  
Nick: That's a good question. / (Hmm... who SHOULD we talk to?)

TAKE THAT!  
Sarah: WHAT? But Nick! That's...  
Nick: I know. But he's the best we've got right now. / If anyone would know about MZ-7 right now, it's him. / Don't be scared this time. We have bulletproof glass to protect us.  
Sarah: Okay... if you insist. Let's get it over with.

Nick: It's been a while... Luke.  
Luke: Well, if it isn't little Flora and Arrow. Horrible to see you again.  
Nick: The feeling is... partially mutual. And what's with the new naming system? Are you stealing my style?  
Luke: None of your business, runt. Now what did you disturb my daily moping for?  
Nick: We need to talk to you about something important. / You ever heard of something called MZ-7?  
Luke: Gnk...! / ...*growls* First the bunny, now you. What is this, some sick joke? It ain't even April Fool's.  
Nick: Believe what you will, but I'm dead serious about this. / Boomer is stuck in this dump with you right now for supposedly killing my mother. / And as I've found out recently, this case I'm working on is directly connected to MZ-7. / I've spoken with a few animals already, and I figure you're my next best bet.  
Luke: Psssh... like I would know anything. / I was off serving time in the army 15 years ago. You won't get anything good from me.  
Nick: You're slipping, Luke. I can already tell you're lying.  
Luke: Well, I really wasn't there. / And besides, here in the Detention Center, we inmates have a few ground rules. / First rule: Don't talk about the rules. / Second rule: NEVER bring up MZ-7. It's a tough spot for everyone. / ...*sigh* Screw those rules. I'm gonna be dead before I get out of here. / Anything you want, I'll spill. But I won't enjoy it.  
  
Talk---> MZ-7  
Nick: Let's get to the point. What have you heard about MZ-7?  
Luke: It was... troubling to hear. It was quite the controversy. / If I had gotten caught up in it, I don't know if I would have made it out alive. / What's so important about it anyway?  
Nick: Well, Boomer got himself caught up in it. / He was a Junior Ranger, and his troop leader was one of the animals responsible for starting the whole thing. / Boomer believes he killed a fox that day, a fox that happened to be my uncle.  
Luke: Looks like the kit has been in hot water for a long time now.  
Nick: I know. At the time, infancy laws would have protected him. / But now that he's older, the police could have every reason to convict him if the incident comes up again. / I want to avoid that in court, but given the circumstances, I don't think that's possible at this point.  
Luke: Well, you know what you have to do then. You gotta take the bull by the horns.   
Nick: If it's my only option... I guess so.

Talk---> Your case  
Luke: You probably heard about the case that happened a couple days ago. / Hopps was the attorney... in place of Boomer.  
Nick: Why couldn't Boomer take the case?  
Luke: Something about his face. You've seen the bandages, right?  
Nick: Yeah... I did see that... covering his right eye. / What happened to him anyway?  
Luke: He wouldn't say. The way he put it, he ran into the wrong crowd at the wrong time.  
Nick: Well that could mean anything. Who knows what kind of enemies he has?  
Luke: I dunno... *quietly* I might have an idea.  
Nick: What was that?  
Luke: I don't know. Forget it.  
Sarah: You have an idea? Well, tell us!  
Luke: ...Dang it, Flora. You're sharp. / Fine. You win this round.

Talk---> An idea  
Luke: Listen... Nick... I know it's hard to trust me...  
Nick: It's hard for me to trust anyone by default. / But you've been willing to speak so far, so I think it's okay to keep listening.  
Luke: I'll have you know I've given up on my life of crime. / And so, I'm gonna take down all the other evildoers with me.  
Nick: ...How's that been working for you?  
Luke: ...I'm not 100 percent successful. There's still... one more... / They're not going down without a fight. They're still out there and at large.  
Nick: Who is it?  
Luke: *sigh* You know... her...  
Sarah: Ummm... who? *fade out music*  
Nick: Oh no... not her.  
Luke: Yep... her... / The last surviving member of Phantom.  
Nick: Her name is Bianca de Rosa.  
  
Sarah: Bianca de Rosa?  
Nick: I don't think you ever met her, Sarah, but she was the beginning of our encounters with Phantom... / and also the most threatening. / She nearly killed Alex the first time they met, and she continued to be a major part of Phantom's plot. / She was an excellent deceiver, and could get away with just about anything. / I thought she was done for when Phantom was taken down, but she's still out there. / She managed to escape the police force and her location has been unknown for a long time.  
Luke: And according to the gossip around here, she's the last one responsible for MZ-7. / That was just the beginning of her criminal history too. It's hard to tell for sure what her worst crime has been. / But whatever it is, I've wanted her taken down about as long as I've been in here. / If you're tackling MZ-7 here, then she'll be thrown into the ring.  
Nick: And due to statute of limitations, she has to go down tomorrow.   
Luke: The only question is, even if you do manage to prove she's the one, how are you gonna get her into the courtroom?  
Nick: ...I might have to treat this case just like old times.  
Luke: That's a risky bluff you'll be taking. You sure about that?  
Nick: Not really. But I'll stay determined. I'll find a way. / I'll do this one not just for Boomer, but for you too. / I guess I'm avenging you in a way. *fade out music*  
Luke: ...... Never thought I'd see the day when I thank my worst enemy. / Though... we aren't really enemies anymore.  
Nick: This is a truce, I guess. / Luke... thanks for giving us what we needed.  
Luke: Not a problem, Arrow. Now go get those crooks. I'll be waiting.  
Sarah: Come on, Nick. It's getting late. We might not get to talk to Boomer pretty soon.  
Nick: Alright. Sorry for the quick leave, Luke.  
Luke: It's okay. You did what you had to. Go be the hero you wanted to be.  
Nick: ...Thanks again.

 

Feathers: Wilde.  
Nick: Feathers. What are you doing here?  
Feathers: I wanted to be sure I was prepared for tomorrow. / But Boomer here is still being stubborn. / Before I forget, here's the evidence you told me about. I will do what I can with it as well. / And now, I will leave Boomer to you. You probably know what's best for him now.  
Nick: I could never know more about him than you do.  
Feathers: ......I...I need to go now.  
*Added Feathers' evidence to Court Record*  
Sarah: Nick... was he crying?  
Nick: You saw that? Guess he's... really getting emotional about this. / Forgetting about your best friend, then remembering him after the pain you've put him through... / That would take a toll on anyone. Now I think it's time we relieved a toll on someone else.

Boomer: Nick, you're here too? And so late...  
Nick: I know. I should be preparing for the trial. / But I can't be fully prepared until I talk to you one last time.  
Boomer: What is this all about?  
Nick: There's something you've been trying to hide this whole time. And I gotta get it out of your system.  
Boomer: ...

Present---> Magatama  
TAKE THAT!  
*Five Psyche-Locks appear*

\--The Past--  
  
Nick: Alright, Boomer, I'll ask you again. / What were you and the victim talking about that night on Lake Tropic?  
Boomer: This again? Nick, for the tenth time, this isn't related to the case. / If you're so sure it's otherwise, then prove it.  
Nick: If it wasn't related to the case, then things must have escalated pretty quickly that night. / Listen, Boomer, I'm still not entirely sure myself what happened that night... or what else happened to you in the past... / but I've got a very large suspicion here.   
Boomer: Where are you going with this?  
Nick: I'm here to help spark your memory, Boomer, and I'm sorry in advance... / But first, I need to figure out why you went to Lake Tropic in the first place. / And I think this evidence explains your actions that night.

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: I had to make a stop by your office to figure out more about this case. / And in the process of searching, I found this letter, torn in half.  
Boomer: ...! That... That's the...  
Nick: It looked pretty confusing to me at first. But it didn't take long to figure out what was going on when I read it. / "I'm aware of what you did during the dark days of Zootopia. / I advise that you don't lock this away forever. It will only hurt you. / I know that you're the one who killed my..." / ...And it stops there.   
Boomer: Well... how do you know that's not some sick joke? / I could have just ignored it and moved on with my life.  
Nick: Come on, Boomer. I know you. If you saw things that way, you would have tossed this in the trash. / There's something much deeper to it, isn't there? / You wouldn't have listened to this at all unless you had a good reason. / This letter is what prompted you to go to Lake Tropic that night. Isn't that what I'm supposed to make of this?  
Boomer: .....Yeah. That's it.  
*One Psyche-Lock breaks*  
Boomer: But how do you know this letter is so serious?  
Nick: The letter mentions that you might have killed something... or someone. / If that isn't serious, I don't know what is. / And this first part, the part about the "dark days of Zootopia..." / That probably hits close to home for you, doesn't it?  
Boomer: I... do know what you're talking about, b-but why does it impact me?  
Nick: The dark days of Zootopia definitely refers to this...

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: MZ-7. A predator/prey controversy that happened just about 15 years ago today. / It's considered one of the deadliest events the city has ever met. / And according to the letter, you did something during that time. Something you locked away. / You know very well about the statute of limitations, an act that will delete the case from records for good. / That's why you couldn't just ignore this letter. It spoke about an incident from your childhood. / An incident that you got yourself involved in!  
Boomer: ...!  
*Second Psyche-Lock breaks*  
Boomer: Nick... it's coming back to me, but still... it doesn't make sense. / Why are you insistent talking about this case? What does it have to do with the present?  
Nick: Trust me, Boomer, I know how important this is to you. / You're doing a good job at hiding your past, but I gotta show you what you're thinking. / MZ-7 holds a special place in your heart, but not in a good way. / In fact, you were so worried about it, you took something from the ZPD. / I don't know if it was a painful reminder, or something far deeper... / but either way, you tried to hide it from everyone. / Regarding MZ-7, the thing you were trying to hide was this.

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: The ZPD had a long list of all the victims from MZ-7, but one piece was missing. / W-Z. I wondered why that section of all things. / And then I saw it. I saw a familiar name on that list. / "Wilde." My family name.  
Boomer: ......  
Nick: And the first name... Thomas. My uncle, my mom's brother. / He was killed during MZ-7 for nothing. And... well, I think you know where I'm going with this.   
Boomer: ...Well, you're not wrong. / I think it's about time I stopped hiding this bit. / Here, Nick. Take this.  
Nick: Wha--? The other half of the letter!  
Boomer: Mmhmm...  
Nick: Let me take a look. / "I know that you're the one who killed my brother. But I want you to know I don't hold it against you. / Meet me at Lake Tropic at night on May 28. / I want you to hear my forgiveness from my own lips. Then you can be at peace. / Sincerely...... *stop music* / VIOLA WILDE?!  
Boomer: I was conflicted about it. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. / But she was right. I wanted to be at peace with myself, even if I did kill her brother. / Forgiveness was really the only thing I could ask for at that point. I just wanted to get it over with.   
Nick: So that's the real reason you went there. You wanted to meet with my mom personally. / And you wanted to hear her voice say that she wasn't mad.  
Boomer: ......*nod*  
Nick: Well... I certainly don't blame you.  
*Third Psyche-Lock breaks* *resume music*  
Nick: As much as I would like to stop there, I can't. I know this story goes much deeper. / There's still some things you're conflicted about, Boomer. / For starters, you don't even know for sure whether you're the killer, in both this case and in the past. / I know you should have the best perspective of the crime, but not even you know now. / ...I'm gonna help you with that.  
Boomer: But how? No one even knows where you've been for the past few days. / You definitely haven't been around Zootopia, that's for sure.   
Nick: Boomer... do you trust me?  
Boomer: ...! What?  
Nick: ...Do you trust me?  
Boomer: ...... . . . / Yes. I know I can trust you.  
Nick: Then please, listen to my logic. / I don't know who you met with on Lake Tropic that night, but I know for sure that it's NOT this animal.

TAKE THAT!  
Boomer: Viola? / But she's the victim here! How could she NOT be the one I met?  
Nick: Listen, Boomer. I know we can't check handwriting on a typed letter... / but I'm positive it wasn't my mom who wrote it.  
Boomer: But you've told me about her before. And this letter really seemed to match her personality.  
Nick: And then she pulls a gun on you? And ends up dead? I don't think so. / Someone is behind this, Boomer. Someone used both you and my mom for some sick plot. / They somehow lured you out there that night, both of you with misguided intentions. / They targeted you specifically though. They killed my mom... and framed you for it. / And I bet this whole time, you've had that suspicion, right? / Except logic was failing you, and you couldn't come to any other conclusion aside from you being the killer. / Worry no more, Boomer. I can tell you firsthand that it was NOT my mom who told you to go that night.  
Boomer: That... does seem pretty strange. / I guess I really worry too much about myself, don't I?  
*Fourth Psyche-Lock breaks*  
Nick: (Only one lock left. It's now or never.) / Boomer... it's not over yet. There's still... one more thing. And I don't think you'll like hearing it.  
Boomer: But you've come this far. And... I certainly feel better about the case. / What else do you need to talk about?  
Nick: Well... let's go back to the past one more time. / I have not one, but two pieces of evidence for you this time. / (I just gotta remember what Feathers told me, and I'll be okay... / but I get the feeling Boomer won't be when I'm done.) / Boomer, I need to talk about what sparked MZ-7. The ZPD had... quite a lot to say about it. / It has to do with one of the animals that started the whole thing...

TAKE THAT!  
Boomer: Wallace Grizz... Interesting. And the second piece?  
Nick: Well, that would be his relation to you...   
*stop music*  
TAKE THAT!   
Boomer: A Junior Ranger outfit?  
Nick: Boomer... I spoke with Grizz, and I found out the truth. / How he was a troop leader... how his Rangers acted towards a predator... / ...and ultimately, the interactions between you and him started this whole mess. / Boomer... Feathers gave this outfit to me. He said it was yours. / Here. You probably want this back.  
Boomer: N......no... Keep it... It doesn't matter to me anymore... / ...*quietly* I can't believe it. He finally remembered.  
*Fifth Psyche-Lock breaks*  
UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL

 

Talk---> The past  
Nick: So... a Junior Ranger, huh?  
Boomer: Yeah... / Based on what you knew beforehand, I guess this isn't much of a surprise. / I wasn't too smart back then. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. / But meeting Feathers was a big inspiration for me. I decided I wanted to be a lawyer just like him when I grew up, and we formed our little pact. / It's... really good to hear he finally remembers that. / Although things didn't go as smoothly as I wanted. I REALLY messed up 15 years ago, and now it's gotten me into this mess. / Abusing a predator, causing our troop to break up, and starting a controversy. It's really all my fault. / I've tried to put it behind me. In fact, it's a reminder as to why I became a lawyer. / I became a defense attorney so that no one would be falsely accused like I did to them as a kid. / And, well... now you know my story. It's why I was so insistent on mentoring a predator when you came around.  
Nick: ...heh. / You know, as long as we're exchanging stories... / I think now's the perfect time to tell you mine.  
Sarah: You mean... after you left the force?  
Nick: Well, before AND after, actually. It's kinda long. / Boomer... Sarah... it's time I told you guys the truth. The reason I became a lawyer.

 

Read part 5.5 here...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 5.5** Continued from here... This first part... you kinda already know about. Young Nick: I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy. Beaver: Even though you're a fox? Young Nick: ...What? Beaver: You really expect us to trust a stinkin' fox? Young Nick: Wait! Guys! What did I do wrong?! What did I d--MMMM! MMMMPH! Beaver: Awwwww, is the little guy gonna cry? Haha! Young Nick: *heavy breathing* *snif* Nick: That initiation was nothing but a cruel joke. / I was so devoted to become a Ranger. My parents had put everything into getting me there, and it all went to waste. / First day in the troop... and no one gave me a chance. I was just another untrustworthy predator in their eyes. / ... / I learned two things that day. / One: Never let them see they get to you. / And two: If the world is just going to see you as some sly fox, then there's no point in trying to be anything else. / I lived by those two mantras from then on, and I con"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-5-5-714644323)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml706543778']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Court Record (continued)
> 
> Profiles  
> Nick Wilde: Former con artist, former police officer, now defense attorney. I think I'll be here for a while.  
> Judy Hopps: My former partner. She's currently missing. I worry for her.  
> Alex Lykos: My best friend after Judy. He's the one who got me involved with the Spirit Realm. He's also missing at the moment.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: My mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: My mother and the victim in this case. I'll really miss her.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. Judy would know more about her.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from the night of the murder and apparently a huge fan of me and Judy. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. I'm glad we've come to terms so we can work together.  
> Unknown: The animal present in the second crime photo. Find whoever this is, and I say we just might have our killer.  
> McHorn: One of the investigating officers for this case.  
> Fenrir: The Primal Spirit of the wolf. Alex would know more about him.  
> Kevin Clawhauser: Cousin of Benjamin Clawhauser and a student at Zootopia University.  
> Rick Raccoon: The park ranger at Lake Tropic. He was on-duty the night of the murder, but refused to say anything until Alex found the truth about him.  
> Richard Parker: The latest recruit in the ZPD. He was at Lake Tropic the night of the murder, but was knocked out by someone.  
> Sarah Forrester: A shy doe who's still getting over her fear of predators. Alex and Kevin are her best friends.  
> Wallace Grizz: An old grizzly bear who was originally my troop leader in Junior Rangers. He was one of the animals responsible for MZ-7.  
> Luke Duster: A dingo who was an old member of Phantom. It seems for now, he's on our side.  
> Bianca de Rosa: A ram who was another member of Phantom. She is ruthless and an amazing deceiver. Never to be trusted.  
> 


End file.
